creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Long Story: Characters by Chapter
This page acts as an easy-access gallery of Somarinoa's characters that have been sprited in his simplistic "Monster Space" style. The page is intended to list all known characters as a sort of makeshift checklist that he can use to see exactly what characters still need to be worked on. As these sprites are produced, this list will continue to be updated. All characters not yet sprited in the MS style will be represented by the "No Image" image, whether they have previously been illustrated or not. Chapter 1: Denkigama 1-1: Till Fields No Image.png|Chawan Donburi No Image.png|Rehan Goto Woody Treefern MS Sprite Idle.gif|Woody Treefern 1-2: Fish & Game Retari MS Sprite.png|Retari No Image.png|The Crab as "Frothy Foe" Syder Opox 1-3: UNSPECIFIED 1-4: Missing Child No Image.png|Mint No Image.png|Reno No Image.png|Somarinoa No Image.png|Zebezo 1-5: There's Been a Murder 47 MS Sprite.png|#47 No Image.png|Bunbun 1-6: Weed the Fields Eloise the Druid MS Sprite.gif|Eloise the Druid Overripe Gargleberry MS Sprite.png|Overripe Gargleberry Woody Treefern MS Sprite Idle.gif|Woody Treefern 1-7: War on Bugs No Image.png|Anthrax No Image.png|Anty Ant No Image.png|Armored Ant No Image.png|Aunty Ant No Image.png|Backswimmer No Image.png|Bee-Host Beezertl MS Sprite.png|Beezertl No Image.png|Boater No Image.png|Boatman No Image.png|Botfly No Image.png|Carabid No Image.png|Cicada II No Image.png|Diver No Image.png|Drone No Image.png|Drone II No Image.png|Drugbust No Image.png|Dytiscus No Image.png|Fuscus No Image.png|Grounder No Image.png|Hornet No Image.png|Inchworm No Image.png|Jewel No Image.png|Mealy No Image.png|Mole Cricket No Image.png|Nanite Man Psyllopsis MS Sprite.gif|Psyllopsis Snapper MS Sprite.gif|Snapper No Image.png|Supercycle 1-8: Explosive Deal Barry Blaszcowicz 1 MS Sprite.gif|Barry Blaszowicz Chapter 2: Vista Foothills 2-1: Forest of the Forsaken 2-2: Not Out of the Woods Yet 2-3: Snake in the Grass Dr. Cobra MS Sprite 2.gif|Dr. Cobra 2-4: Chaos on Mt. Krumbel Barry Blaszcowicz 1 MS Sprite.gif|Barry Blaszowicz 2-5: ...and the Lords of the Underworld Death Hand MS Sprite.gif|Death Hand (Takeda Nakamura) Prince Azrael MS Sprite.png|Prince Azrael No Image.png|Princess Aerayt No Image.png|Skarsnik No Image.png|Wrigglepriest Angurwrithem Chapter 3: Analogue City 3-1: Hostage Situation Deform Monster Space.png|Reynold Deponijia Dr. BadGuy MS Sprite.png|Dr. BadGuy No Image.png|Mobster Moth Mothball (Armor) MS Sprite.png|Mothball 3-2: Among Thieves No Image.png|Adelaide Cooper No Image.png|Black Orchid No Image.png|Boob Boy No Image.png|Burpina Smellyfootini Casimiro Cabral MS Sprite.gif|Casimiro Cabral No Image.png|Captain Thor Steinbach No Image.png|Carnivorous Moth No Image.png|Cedric Black Bruiser MS Sprite.gif|Chaz Roberts No Image.png|Dirk Howard No Image.png|Elyssia Azuregaze No Image.png|Fartham Smellyfootini No Image.png|Gwagg Bloodriver No Image.png|Hogman No Image.png|Lava No Image.png|Magma Midnite MS Sprite.gif|Midnite the Cat Raccoon MS Sprite.png|Michael Procyon No Image.png|Pencil Neck No Image.png|Perch No Image.png|Pukerheim Smellyfootini No Image.png|Puupria Skankwater No Image.png|Vincenzo Boiardi 3-3: Taking Care of Caer Draer Scourgeon MS Sprite.png|Dr. Kurt Kutemup Goorjian MS Sprite.png|Goorjian the Hiccup 3-4: An Unexpected Detour Barry Blaszcowicz 1 MS Sprite.gif|Barry Blaszowicz No Image.png|Burpina Smellyfootini Killer Bee (Mutate).gif|Dexter Hackman No Image.png|Fartham Smellyfootini No Image.png|Pukerheim Smellyfootini 3-5: The Case of the Pilfered Painting No Image.png|Adelaide Cooper No Image.png|Boob Boy No Image.png|Carnivorous Moth No Image.png|Cedric Black Undetected Unit MS Sprite.png|Cyor Tec No Image.png|Elyssia Azuregaze No Image.png|Gwagg Bloodriver No Image.png|Hogman No Image.png|Lava No Image.png|Louhen Rehale No Image.png|Luciano No Image.png|Magma Raccoon MS Sprite.png|Raccoon Michael Procyon No Image.png|Vincenzo Boiardi 3-6: The Case of the Absconded Armor No Image.png|Adelaide Cooper Undetected Unit MS Sprite.png|Cyor Tec No Image.png|Lava No Image.png|Luciano No Image.png|Magma No Image.png|Redric Refuse Gila MS Sprite.gif|Reginald "Reggie" Hutchinson No Image.png|Tony Pasta No Image.png|Vincenzo Boiardi 3-7: Mad Science No Image.png|Black Orchid Deform Monster Space.png|Deform Reynold Deponijia Dr. BadGuy MS Sprite.png|Dr. BadGuy Scourgeon MS Sprite.png|Dr. Kurt Kutemup 3-8: A Tale of Two Townships No Image.png|Lava No Image.png|Louhen Rehale No Image.png|Magma No Image.png|Mint No Image.png|Moraan No Image.png|Reno No Image.png|Tro Sturnbatch No Image.png|Wreip 3-9: Hard Reset No Image.png|Analogue Chapter 4: Romero Town 4-1: Roads Run Amok Alice Fike MS Sprite.gif|Alice Fike Lucrecia Callahan MS Sprite.png|Lucrecia Callahan 4-2: It's A Zoo Out There 4-3: A Bunch of Psychopaths No Image.png|Carlos Harpuia No Image.png|Cerf 4-4: Solution Temporary 4-5: Undeath Row Billy Steve MS Sprite.png|Billy Steve William Stevens No Image.png|Jared Pennington Wrightsworth III No Image.png|Lacey the Jailbird The Scavenger MS Sprite.gif|The Scavenger Joseph Coyote 4-6: The Antithesis of All We Ever Believed No Image.png|Jared Pennington Wrightsworth III Chapter 5: Return to Analogue 5-1: Hostile Merging No Image.png|3-Way Scourgeon MS Sprite.png|Scourgeon (Dr. Kurt Kutemup) 5-3: Analogue Riots Balloon Fighter MS Sprite.png|Balloon Fighter No Image.png|Berserk (Dirk Howard) Bruiser MS Sprite.gif|Bruiser (Chaz Roberts) No Image.png|Bull Liberation Xawn (Michael "Mike" Xawn) No Image.png|Captain Manuel Estavan No Image.png|Cremator (Prince Hakkar) No Image.png|Cruncher Dire Panther MS Sprite.png|Dire Panther Dr. BadGuy MS Sprite.png|Dr. BadGuy Jigsaw Monster Space Sprite.png|Jigsaw No Image.png|Kane the Cat No Image.png|Lava No Image.png|Magma Mothball (Armor) MS Sprite.png|Mothball No Image.png|Pencil Neck No Image.png|Perch Raccoon MS Sprite.png|Raccoon (Michael Procyon) The Bomb MS Sprite.png|The Bomb (Barry Blaszcowicz) Chapter 6: Much Darkness Ahead 6-1: The Spider's Domain 6-2: Unwelcome Arrival in Stormhand Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe 6-3: Bogged Down in Myrebog 6-4: Suspicions Arise Arrhen Remato MS Sprite.gif|Arrhen Remato Athaza Parali MS Sprite.gif|Athaza Parali Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe Ceno Mito MS Sprite.png|Ceno Mito No Image.png|Citrus 6-5: Moon Over Lycansylvania No Image.png|Amawra Houlein 6-6: Storming Stormhand (Coup d'état!!) Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe Chapter 7: Evercold Mountains 8-1: For Whom the Bell Voles Polar Bear MS Sprite.png|Klaus the Bear Lemmingway MS Sprite.png|Lemmingway 8-2: Unnamed Snow Elf Subchapter 8-3: The Lemming and the Sea No Image.png|Enditall Lemming Lemmingway MS Sprite.png|King Lemmingway Mothball (Armor) MS Sprite.png|Mothball 8-4: Mordeth's Icy Grip No Image.png|Civil Ogre Thog Pumpkin Patch MS Sprite.png|Pumpkin Patch (Klaus the Bear) Chapter 8: Whisper 8-1: Delicatessen Captain Sab MS Sprite.png|Captain Sab Sabbath Bundy 8-2: Finding Alice No Image.png|Alice Noel-Roback No Image.png|Ambusher Jack Byrd Billy Steve MS Sprite.png|Billy Steve William Stevens Death Hand MS Sprite.gif|Death Hand Takeda Nakamura The Scavenger MS Sprite.gif|The Scavenger Joseph Coyote 8-3: God Eraser No Image.png|Alain No Image.png|Bariaunx No Image.png|Cruelty Ambassador Marithoth 8-4: Where Is Your God Now? Billy Steve MS Sprite.png|Billy Steve William Stevens The Bomb MS Sprite.png|The Bomb (Barry Blaszcowicz) The Scavenger MS Sprite.gif|The Scavenger Joseph Coyote Chapter 9: An Ocean Apart 9-1: Privateers & Pirates No Image.png|Barnacle No Image.png|Clugug Dr. BadGuy MS Sprite.png|Dr. BadGuy 9-2: Washed Ashore No Image.png|Artax No Image.png|Barnacle No Image.png|Bob No Image.png|Captain Zekiel Durast No Image.png|Charity Lovejoy No Image.png|Clackter No Image.png|Clawglip 9-3: The Underwater World No Image.png|Canthus No Image.png|Captain Zekiel Durast No Image.png|Crayster 9-4: The Island of Dr. BG No Image.png|Barnacle No Image.png|Canthus No Image.png|Crayster No Image.png|Cruncher Deform Monster Space.png|Deform Reynold Deponijia Dr. BadGuy MS Sprite.png|Dr. BadGuy Gila MS Sprite.gif|Gila Reginald "Reggie" Hutchinson 9-5: Off the Coasts of Illustria Chapter 10: Sonna Rainforest 10-1: Guerrilla Warfare Bill Board MS Sprite.png|Bill Board Borde MS Sprite.png|Borde the Bored Board Chathambo MS Sprite.gif|Chathambo No Image.png|Christian Church 10-2: Kraven Temple Anacon MS Sprite.gif|Anacon Casimiro Cabral No Image.png|Chetara Thoramocka MS Sprite.png|Thoramocka Chapter 11: Bad Luck in the Badlands 11-1: A Lost Kingdom No Image.png|Citrus Death Hand MS Sprite.gif|Death Hand (Takeda Nakamura) 11-2: Fungal Jungle No Image.png|Zebezo 11-3: Discovering Myrjlon No Image.png|Blackthorne Spirehorn No Image.png|Bloodshed Spireaxe No Image.png|Cunjin Zologg Mordecai MS Sprite Yell.gif|Vordathco Mordecai Chapter 12: Big City 12-1: Wrestlevania No Image.png|Big Bill No Image.png|Big Bob No Image.png|Black No Image.png|Boa Condrictor No Image.png|Bobby Rhoe No Image.png|Brower No Image.png|Bull No Image.png|Carl Crossface No Image.png|Chris Idol No Image.png|Chris Kringle No Image.png|Cracker No Image.png|Cutter Jinpachi Wrung MS Sprite.png|Jinpachi Wrung Kiran MS Sprite.png|Kiran 12-2: Rampant Gang Wars No Image.png|Ai Alice Fike MS Sprite.gif|Alice Fike Bill Board MS Sprite.png|Bill Board Hillary the Model MS Sprite.gif|Hillary the Model No Image.png|Tony Pasta No Image.png|Vincenzo Boiardi 12-3: HEAT Sinks No Image.png|A.D.A.M No Image.png|Blodz No Image.png|Crazz Lightning Monster Space Sprite.png|Lightning 12-4: No Sign of Heroes (Scarfers!!) No Image.png|Civil Ogre Thog Chapter 13: What Goes Down Must Come Up 13-1: UNNAMED CAVERN CHAPTERS Prince Azrael MS Sprite.png|Prince Azrael No Image.png|Princess Aerayt No Image.png|Skarsnik No Image.png|Wrigglepriest Angurwrithem 13-2: UNNAMED SKY CHAPTERS No Image.png|Cremator Prince Hakkar Chapter 14: Planet Invasion 14-1: The Awakening No Image.png|Beakman No Image.png|Bic 14-2: Gohd Vengeance Beezertl MS Sprite.png|Beezertl Kaklak Vorion MS Sprite.gif|Kaklak Vorion 14-3: Scourge Invasion 14-4: Why We Can't Have Nice Things No Image.png|Chain-Yang No Image.png|Destruction No Image.png|Louhen Rehale No Image.png|Rubiez No Image.png|Star-Yang No Image.png|Zarynity 14-5: Razing of Big City No Image.png|Crazz No Image.png|Cruzpuppy No Image.png|Cycrab Seikrabh Chapter 15: Above & Beyond 15-1: Terran-Gohd War Beezertl MS Sprite.png|Beezertl No Image.png|Gokau Hideki No Image.png|Katt No Image.png|Oki Tsukino No Image.png|Owcelet No Image.png|Romiko Tsukino No Image.png|Shiike Tsukino 15-2: Government Sanctioned Sanctuary 15-3: Civil Crisis on Ailosis No Image.png|Ally No Image.png|Antenna Eye No Image.png|Atari No Image.png|Bloodshot Eye No Image.png|Chief Eye No Image.png|Chief Eye II 15-4: The Scourge Returns Walli Dzidullidorf MS Sprite.gif|Walli Dzidullidorf 15-5: Stranded on Vuunega 15-6: The Fall of Kalindra 15-7: UNSPECIFIED 15-8: A Conquest of Galaxies 15-9: Desolate Dunes of Falphurrn 15-10: What a Mess on Omess 15-11: Necrusk Mission Adus Lesk MS Sprite.gif|Adus Lesk 15-12: Bounty Hunter Convention 15-13: Freedom from Zolacia No Image.png|Zuni 15-14: Crux of the Problem Chapter 16: Beyond Time & Space Unknown Appearances No Image.png|1-Head No Image.png|8-Ball No Image.png|Aaron Muldoon No Image.png|Ace of Spades No Image.png|Aihu No Image.png|Alantiaara Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Galleries